A shelf talker label is attachable to a shelf. Typically shelf talker labels are attached to hang from the front edge of a shelf. A shelf talker label may show information on a product on the shelf, on which it is attached to. Shelf talker labels are typically intended to inform a customer and/or to call for customer's attention. A shelf talker label may comprise information, for example price information. Shelf talker labels may comprise sign or print which aims to be eye-catching. The shelf talker label may be utilized to stand out, catch attention and/or provide information.
A traditional shelf talker label comprises a transparent plastic portion through which the previous information, for example earlier price, is visible. The shelf talker label may provide additional information on earlier status or situation and new status or situation. Plastic containing shelf talker labels are not environmentally ideal.